No Turning Back
by Sacraa
Summary: This is going to be a series of one shots. All of them related to the Potter universe.
1. Chapter 1 Thoughts

**I do not own anything. J K Rowling does.**

Thoughts

Harry Potter stood there with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger beside him in the Headmaster's office.

"Harry, I think we should go back to the Great Hall," Hermione said.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry replied. They turned and exited the door, then towards the spiral staircase and stepped over the broken gargoyle. A few minutes later they entered the great hall. People were walking here and there. Some standing in groups while some alone. Some of them were treating the injured. The trio walked towards the Weasleys. The people in the great hall turned their heads in the direction of the three young wizards. They waved and smiled. Harry plastered a forced smile on his face and waved to the people.

There were things running in his head. The death of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin and many others filled his head. It was his fault that they were dead. If he was quick enough to go to the forest the many of his friends would be here with him. The thoughts came to his mind again and again.

"Harry, are you planning to stand there for the whole day?" came Hermione's voice. Harry realised that Ron and Hermione were standing a few feet away from him. He walked towards them and murmured "Sorry".

"We know what you are thinking. The look on your face tells everything," Ron said.

"Harry stop blaming yourself." Hermione said.

Harry said nothing and kept walking towards the Weasleys. He wondered what he was going to say. He can't face them .he decided not to go .

"I will be back " he said to Ron and ran outside. He went to the Black lake. He sat down on a rock and removed his sneakers and socks. He put his feet in the cold water of the lake and tried to relax.

Suddenly he heard footsteps. He took out his wand and turned. He saw Ginny looking at him. "May I sit?" she asked.

"Sure" Harry replied and put his wand back in his pocket. Ginny came to sit beside him. She too removed her flats and dipped her feet into the water. Harry noticed some cuts across her cheeks.

Several minutes passed. Harry again thought of the dead. An owl hooted somewhere. He thought of splashing sound of water startled him. He looked around and saw Ginny throwing small pebbles in the lake.

"Let your thoughts drown Harry," Ginny said " like these". She threw another pebble into the water. Harry picked a stone and threw it into the water.

Harry thought of Snape, the man whom he hated, suddenly became one of the bravest man of his life . it was Snape who begged to Voldermort for Lily's sake.

He threw another pebble, thinking about Snape.

"Feeling better?" Ginny asked. He had almost forgotten that he was not alone.

"Yeah" he replied

There was a pause, then Harry spoke.

"I am sorry Ginny" Harry whispered.

"For what?" Ginny turned to look at him.

"For living you alone," Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

"Does that mean that I am forgiven?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Ginny replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Harry said with a grin.

They sat there holding hands, for who knows how long, letting their thoughts drown in the lake.


	2. Chapter 2 Neville's wish

**I own nothing. J K Rowling does.**

A seven year old boy with a round face paced in his room. His name was Neville Longbottom. Neville lived with his grand parents Richard and Augusta Longbottom. They loved their grandson too much. Neville loved them back too but he wanted his parents. His grandparents had mentioned his parents but never told Neville where they were. Whenever he asked them about his father and mother his Granny and Grandpa would say you are too young to understand. He had just been told that his whole family consisted of witches and wizards. His Granny had told him this about three years ago.  
But this was not enough for him. He wanted to know about his parents.  
In the end he decided. He would ask his grandparents and if they weren't going to tell him then he would ask his great Uncle Algie.  
He stopped pacing and opened the bedroom door and went to the living room. His grandmother was sitting on the rocking chair reading a book with a moving picture of an old man as the cover.  
"Granny? Can I ask a question?" he said uncertainly.  
"What is it my dear?" Augusta Longbottom marked the page and put the book on the small table near the chair.  
Neville took a deep breath and said " Where are my parents?"  
Augusta looked startled for a moment, then mumbled to herself, "I knew this was coming."  
"Granny?"  
"Neville you are-" She was cut off by her grandson.  
"Don't tell me I am too young. I will be turning 8 in two days" Neville said softly "And you wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday. Then here's my wish: I want to know about my parents."  
The old lady sighed. "Okay then listen. Neville you know what we are, though I can't be sure about you, magical. Years ago there was a bad wizard. People do not speak his name. His name was Voldermort" She winced but continued " Well anyways, He-who-must-not-be-named was at large. He had a number of followers all of them were bad.  
They were known as Death Eaters."  
Those years were terrible. People disappearing, deaths, attacks on the muggles," the look in her eyes seemed distant "A few months after you were born the Lestranges used a cruse to get some information about the organization against You Know Who. But your parents didn't utter a word. The Death Eaters tortured them. They ruined the house. But Frank and Alice refused to say anything. You were here with me at that time. They tortured them to insanity." She looked up at her grandson with tears in her eyes.  
Neville was sobbing quietly.  
"They are in St Mungos. I will ask your Grandfather. If he agrees then we can visit them on your birthday."  
Neville nodded but said nothing. He looked down at his feet. Tears were streaming down on his chubby cheeks.  
"Neville," He looked up "I want you to promise me something"  
Neville nodded again. "I want you to promise me that you will make your parents proud, no matter what you do. Be brave Neville, be brave like your Mother and Father."  
"I promise Granny, I promise." Neville said and hugged his grandmother.


	3. Chapter 3 2nd May

**Hey guys. there's something that I wanted to share in the memory of those who gave their lives in the Battle of HOgwarts.**

 **I don't own HArry POtter. JK Rowling does.**

2nd May.

That date still haunted the people of the wizarding world. For some it was the time for celebrations, but some were grieving for the people they lost. At some places, you could see people raising their goblets to the man who saved the world, while at others...

They visited the graves of their loved ones, recalled memories, good and bad, and recalled that no matter what they would remain alive inside us. No one wanted to talk, really, but staying alone would have meant one to shed tears that had been forced to keep at bay. There were distractions at first. Everyone stayed away from the topic. But one could not stay away from something for a long time. It wasn't easy, but they coped. Their lives changed. There was no turning around. And yet, they wished to go back and change everything. But it was against the rule of nature. Turning their backs on their past wasn't an idea.

Time passed. Meeting on occasions like this became a habit for the different families. In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a young boy of around sixteen sat under the shade of a beech tree near the edge of the Black Lake. The boy had brown hair and eyes that seemed to be filled with grief of several years, the eyes seemed too old for his age. Next to Edward Lupin, sat James Potter, he looked anxiously at his god brother, afraid that he would do something that he would regret later.

As Edward or Teddy as he liked to be called, stared at the chocolate frog cards in his hands, a girl suddenly appeared out of the castle.

"Ted? James?" Victoire Weasley asked.

Teddy hurriedly stuffed the cards back in the pockets of his robes.

"C'mon it's time to go. The portkey will leave soon. Then we have to get back by tomorrow evening," Victoire said softly, taking both of the boys' hands and pulling them up.

"You go on Vic, we are coming," said James.

"No, you two have been saying that we are coming for at least half an hour. You wouldn't want Lucy to use one of her hexes on you would you?" Victoire said.

Teddy gave a small laugh, "The last one still hurts," he rubbed his arm, wincing at the memory.

The three made their way back in to the castle, where their cousins were waiting in an empty room.

Edward didn't ponder on his present at the moment. He thought about his life. How he'd never actually thought much about his parents when he was young. Everybody around him loved him, the Potters, the Weasleys, his grandmother and lots of people. He hadn't known the reason behind his parents' death. Whenever he asked someone, they would say that they wanted a better future for their son and had to go on a long journey.

It wasn't until he came to Hogwarts and knew what had happened. How could have a mother or a father left their child to go in a battle? Teddy was angry with them, with everyone who kept him in the dark, until he finally snapped at Harry, asking him what he knew about staying away from parents. He had regretted it at the moment these thoughts came out of his mouth. Then he just couldn't stop the tears that fell from his eyes. But Harry said it was okay to cry. It wasn't a sign of cowardice. It was alright to cry for those whom we missed. Then Harry had spent the rest of the day telling him, Teddy, his life. How he grew up with his uncle and aunt who hated him, how he met Hagrid and got his letter, about everything.

It was later that Teddy realized how very lucky he was to have these people in his lives. Now, as he thought about sitting under the tree and staring at his parents' photos, it seemed like there were many other important things to at the moment, like making sure that Vic has a nice birthday or maybe helping Hermione in her different campaigns to change the society, or asking Harry and Ron about choosing Auror as a career in the future. He could do a lot of things really, instead of thinking what would have happened if his parents were alive. After all the ones who love us, never truly leave us, Teddy thought as he placed his hand over the tattered shoe.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Girl's heart

**I own nothing.**

A girl's heart

It was finally over. Lord Voldemort was dead. There would be peace finally. People would be able to come out more often. Rhea grinned as she thought of finding her cousin Austin and celebrating with him. But where was h? He was supposed to meet her in the Ravenclaw common room. Not that there was much left of the castle. But towers were some of the few places that were standing unharmed. Rhea grew tensed at five minutes passed. There weren't many present in the common room; most of the people were in the Great Hall. Maybe Austin too was there...

Rhea hurriedly left the common room and ran down the spiral staircase, almost tripping once. She stumbled in the Great Hall, not stopping to control her ragged breathing but trying to find Austin among the crowd. She pushed and ran around the wizards and whites who were far from complaining. But she couldn't find Austin. Where was he? What if he...

No, Rhea couldn't let her thought wander there. She needed to find him. She was starting to imagine her Aunt's face, full of sadness. No, no, no!

She started to yell his name. An unknown person nearby stopped her.

"What's the matter young lady? Are you looking for someone?" The man asked kindly.

"Yes, my cousin, Austin. He was supposed to meet me in the Ravenclaw Tower but," Rhea realized that there were tears on her face. Angrily, she brushed them away.

"There were some others who were found d-" the man started.

"He- is-not-dead," she yelled and went out to check.

She was once again stopped.

"Rhea, what's the matter?" said a boy with dark hair. His right eye was swollen, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, but he seemed pleased with himself.

"Sam, I... Austin, he was supposed to meet me in the common room," said Rhea breathlessly.

"Rhea, calm down Okay? Take a deep breath." Sam put his hands on her shoulders, "Where did you see him last?"

"I don't know he was fighting some Death Eater outside. If anything happens to him..." she trailed off.

"We will find him. I'll help you out. Relax." Said Sam reassuringly, "C'mon, let's go."

Both of them ran outside, but that night Rhea didn't only find Austin, she found someone special too.


	5. Chapter 5 Sev and Lily

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

Sev and Lily

Lily was angry, angry at herself, angry at her former best friend who had dared to talk to her in the transfiguration corridor after calling her a mudblood just last year.

"Lily please I said I am sorry," Severus pleaded.

"No Sev. I am sorry. I am sorry because I trusted you, I am sorry because I fought with everyone who spoke against you," Lily said heatedly.

"You are my best friend Lily. Look I know what I did was wrong but..."

"But what? You will just say sorry and then you will do it again. You were my best friend, but not anymore. I have many friends who don't call me things behind my back," Lily said, "At least they have the nerve to stand up for me. They are not like you."

"Oh, so will trust those but not me?" demanded Severus angrily.

"Yes Sev, they proved themselves as my true friends. Tuney was right. She warned me not befriend you. But I didn't listen. You are planning to join Voldemort but I am not. You made your choice and I have made mine."

Snape flinched at the Dark Lord's name but continued walking next to Lily.

"Fine then, listen to your muggle sister. You are no different than she is," he snapped, "I don't need someone like you anyways. I saw you hanging around with Potter and bunch of friends."

Lily stopped in her tracks, "They are my friends now Severus. And I don't need someone who is a liar and a-" she stopped herself before she could say something which she would regret later.

"Yeah?" snarled Snape.

"It's a goodbye Severus Snape. And if you ever cross any of my or my friends' paths I won't stop them for hexing you." Lily said quietly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

She turned away from him leaving him in the empty corridor. And then she heard Snape start to yell something. Lily whipped out her wand, pointed at Snape, "Silencio."

But someone watched as Lily Evans walked away, with tears o her cheeks, someone who wished to kill Snape for what he had done.

The next day Severus Snape was unable to attend all of his class because he was unable to get rid of the nasty smell that his hair emitted.


	6. Chapter 6 A Mother's Heart

**I own nothing.**

A mother's heart.

James Potter grinned at his son. Little Harry watched the soap bubbles in wonder that were being produced by James's wand. Harry squirmed in James's arms trying to reach a bubble. But they kept bursting as soon as Harry's small fingers touched them. James chuckled at his son who was concentrating hard, determined to catch a bubble.

"James it's getting late. Put Harry to bed," said Lily Potter who stood behind them, watching her boys with amusement.

Harry turned at the voice of his mother and began wriggling out of his father's arms to reach for her.

Lily smiled lovingly at her son, then bet down and scooped him up. "Miss me Harry?" Lily cooed, kissing Harry's forehead.

"Lee-Lee," harry said in his babyish voice. Lily smiled, though she wanted him to say mama, but ever since Sirius's last visit Harry had learned to say Lee-Lee at least. They were really surprised and happy when Harry had copied Sirius, saying his first words, 'Pongs' it was a moment of proud for not only them but for Siri, Remy and Pete as well. Then Harry had learned to say Lee-lee. Lily couldn't have been happier.

Lily didn't care what everyone else thought. People made comments at first that they were too young to get married, but Lily was sure that everything would be okay. Then Harry came in their lives. Their little angel. But their happiness couldn't stay for much longer. A prophecy was made about her son. A prophecy that would change Harry's life. But Lily knew she would do anything to protect her son. She knew she would die if things come to that. She knew what she wanted for Harry, a better, carefree future.

She knew everything would be alright in the ends. The only thing that mattered was they were together and happy.

Her Harry would be strong and brave and kind. He would grow up just- well not exactly like James- but close enough. And Harry at any cost would never ever suffer Voldemort's wrath. She made a promise at that moment that no matter what her son will not live under Voldemort's rule.


	7. Chapter 7 Peter Pettigrew

**I own nothing.**

Peter Pettigrew

Peter wanted to strangle Snape. That ugly, pathetic, greasy- haired git. How dare he order Peter around the house like he was a servant. His Lord had ordered Peter to assist Snivelly. Of course Peter had no choice but to agree to that.

Peter knew what would happen to him if he went against Snape. He just couldn't believe that Snape, Severus Snape, that stupid greasy Slytherin boy, who Peter and his friends used to mock was now mocking a marauder. Then again, Peter had lost the right of being a marauder long ago. Maybe he deserved it.

No, no he did not. James always said that no one deserves being treated like vermin, Snape was an exception.

Peter did wonder what would have happened to him if he had chosen not to go over to the dark side. Maybe he would have ended up getting a house, a beautiful wife and kids, and especially his friends would have been with him.

No, that would have been impossible. Hadn't Peter joined the Dark Lord to get glory? Hadn't he, Peter, wanted to prove himself?

 _Prove what?_ A nagging voice said in his mind.

 _Prove that you are a traitor? Prove that you never deserved their trust? Prove that you are unworthy of calling yourself a Marauder and a Gryffindor?_

Peter shook his head. Another thing he hated was that everyone around him seemed to remind him these things by calling him Wormtail. He got taunted by everyone.

Why couldn't he just forget his past? But that was another thing which seemed impossible there was no turning back from what he was.


	8. Chapter 8 Marauders

**I own nothing. Obvio...sly.** Thanks **for reading.**

Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter occupied the last two tables in the History of Magic classroom. Remus was taking notes, Peter tried to listen to the teacher but failed, and Sirius and James had bewitched their quills to take notes and were planning to play a prank on the Ravenclaws.  
The bell rang and the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors made their way out of the room. The Hufflepuffs went for Care of Magical Creatures while Gryffindors towards the stairs.  
"What do we have next?" James asked.  
"Double Potions. But not until next fifteen minutes." Sirius said.  
Peter groaned, "I hate Potions."

"Is there any subject whom you actually like?" Sirius asked.  
James chuckled. They gave the password to the Fat Lady and stepped in the common room then climbed the stairs for boy's dormitory. They removed some books from their bags and stuffed their cauldron and Potions book and left.  
In the common room they met Frank Longbottom, a seventh year, who was playing exploding snap with his friends.  
"Free from the torture of teachers Frank?" James asked as they crossed the table.  
Frank laughed. "Yeah, I am James."  
Once out of the common room they headed to the dungeons.  
They shared the class with Slytherins. Professor Slughorn was already there. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins filled in the classroom.  
The four shared the table at the end. James could see Lily Evans sitting with her friend two tables in front of them. He also had a clear view of Snape and his friends table. A mischievous grin came up on James' face. He nudged Sirius and pointed at the greasy haired boy. Sirius' face tore up with the same mischievous grin that James had.  
"Think we should postpone our plan for Ravenclaws, mate?" Sirius whispered as Professor Slughorn called the class in order.  
"Sure, Sirius," James said softly. Then he told Sirius what he was thinking and they agreed to it.  
Professor Slughorn was telling the class about antidotes to some potions.  
"So, who can tell me about Bezoars?" he asked.  
Many students raised their hands. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Snape were one of those students.  
The teacher frowned because of the lack of the hands raised. "Only this much. Now everyone we did that in your first year. Very well Mr Potter, tell us what a bezoar is."  
"Well, professor, a bezoar is a stone like substance which is found in the stomach of goat and it is a good antidote for poisons." James answered.  
"Good Mr Potter take five points."Slughorn said.  
James grinned smugly.  
"Now, you all will be brewing antidote to some poisonous Potions today." Slughorn told the students, "then we'll be testing them next week. Off to work now. You will find the instructions on the board." He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared on the black board. The class was soon filled with noises.  
"So Padfoot shall we?" James asked.  
"Sure Prongs." Sirius grinned.  
Remus noticed his friends' face and he knew at once that they were up to something. He leaned over to whisper "What are you up to?" He asked in a stern voice.  
"Nothing Remy," James rolled his eyes.  
"Tell me, James," Remus insisted.  
"Fine listen," James started to tell Remus their plan.  
Remus's eyes grew wider for a second but then he grinned.  
"You are actually in!"Sirius exclaimed.  
"Yeah I am in," Remus nodded enthusiastically "Besides it will not hurt anyone."  
"Awesome."  
With half an hour left Sirius pulled out his slingshot "Muggle toys could be handy." Sirius did what he was supposed to do.  
A second later the cauldrons at Snape's table had blasted splattering everything in thick liquid.  
The girls jumped and the boys were staring at each other for a reason to the explosion.  
Peter yelled but Sirius took the duty of notifying him about what had happened.  
Snape as if have known who did that turned around and glared at the group of four boys. James smirked, Sirius winked, Remus suppressed a chuckle on seeing Snape's now filthy face while Peter mouthed 'BOOM' with a gesture.  
Professor Slughorn was as if petrified. He was too shocked to acknowledge what had happened. Then he pulled his wand out and muttered the vanishing spell. It took a few minutes to clean the mess. The Marauders were laughing quietly at the end of the room.  
Professor Slughorn dismissed the class ten minutes early.  
Once out of earshot the four started laughing loudly.  
"That was amazing," James said, wiping his eyes  
"I know it was so cool," Sirius said.  
"Did you see Snape's face?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah he looked as if someone slapped him," Peter chortled.  
Lily Evans, who was walking past them glared at James.  
He ruffled his hair and smiled at her. Lily hmpf-ed and walked away.  
James groaned. Sirius patted his shoulder and said "She'll come around, mate." Sirius tried to be sympathetic but failed.

James punched him playfully.  
"C'mon we have defence against the dark arts next." Remus said.  
"Well, that's my favourite." James said.  
They went to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Most of the Gryffindors were already there while the others were entering.  
A minute or two later the teacher entered. Professor Anderson was an almost like Professor McGonagall in nature. She was tall and thin with dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
She was someone not to be crossed. But of course this didn't apply to the boys or they thought so. They usually got their way out.  
Professor Anderson made her way to her desk. They got the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher changed every year. There were rumours that the job was jinxed.  
"Today we will be practicing the shield charm. You all will divide into pairs to practice. The incantation is Protego. But first of all a demonstration. You can assist me?" She stared at the students and her eyes fell on Sirius like. "Ah Mr Black if you please."  
Sirius moved in front and stood opposite to Professor Anderson. Both of them pulled out their wands. "Now Mr Black you will cast a spell and I will shield myself."  
"Flipendo," bellowed Sirius. At the same moment Professor Anderson shouted "Protego."  
The spell repelled, hit Sirius and he stumbled.  
"So you know what it does now off to work." She waved her wand and all the tables stood against the wall.  
Remus paired with Peter whereas James paired up with Sirius. "We'll change partners every fifteen minutes." James said.  
The teacher moved between the students watching them performing the shield charm, correcting them occasionally.  
Three of them had perfectly shielded themselves after the practice of half an hour. Peter was having difficulties performing the charm so the three of them took turns to help him out.  
The bell rang and it was time for lunch. At the oak doors of the Great Hall they came face to face with Snape and some other Slytherins. They ignored the four but James shouted "Washed your face, have you Snivellus?"  
Sirius laughed and Peter gave a small chuckle.  
Snape glared at them. "You will pay Potter," Snape sneered.  
James laughed at him "What will you do Snivellus hex me," James pretended to be afraid of him.  
Snape glared at James. Then a cold voice yelled behind them. "Potter! You are blocking the doors!" barked Lily Evans. She was staring at James with the coldest glare that anyone had ever seen.  
"Hiya, Evans," James smiled an innocent smile.  
Lily narrowed her bright green eyes and said "You are blocking my way Potter."  
"Yeah well didn't realize the chat with Snivellus will attract this much attention." he jerked his head in the direction of students surrounding them with a smirk on his face.  
"Move," Lily said.  
"On one condition," James said.  
"For God's sake. I will not go out with you," She pointed a finger at him.  
"Better luck next time James," Sirius said.  
Then Professor McGonagall came behind them. "Inside everyone. Now!"  
The whole crowd made their way to the four big house tables. The incident that took place in the potions class seemed to have reached every student in Hogwarts.  
After lunch they had Care of Magical Creatures class with Professor Kettleburn.  
The students who were taking Care of Magical Creatures went to the edge of Forest while others to the Gryffindor common room.  
Ravenclaws were already surrounding Professor Kettleburn who kept glancing towards the Forest.  
"Alright now. Everyone here. Right. We should start. Follow me." Professor Kettleburn turned around and walked towards the Forest. The students followed.  
They reached a small field surrounded by fence. There were several hedgehogs like creatures.  
"They are called Knarls," announced Professor Kettleburn.  
"Who can tell the difference between a hedgehog and a knarl?"  
Lily and several others raised their hands.

"Yes Miss Evans?"  
"A knarl will never eat anything left in the gardens whereas hedgehogs will. A knarl can also ruin the lawn if food is left for it." Lily said.  
"Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes this is the nature of a knarl." The teacher babbled on telling the class about Knarls. When the class ended he gave an essay on Knarls.

"Which I'll be collecting next week. Class dismissed."  
"Well come on let's go and visit our huge friend." James said. "It's been a busy day."  
"Let's go and leave our bags in the dormitory first look?" Remus asked. They nodded in approval.  
After they'd gotten rid of their bags they came out of the castle and reached Hagrid's hut and knocked. Hagrid poked his head out. "Ah yer four. C'm in c'm in."

He opened the door and let the four fifth year's in.  
"How are you Hagrid?" Sirius asked.  
"I am fine. How about' yer four? Wan' some rock cake? I was makin' some." Hagrid asked as the four sat on the chairs. Hagrid's hut consisted of a single room with a small table and few chairs.  
"No thanks Hagrid we are not hungry." Sirius quickly said.  
They knew how Hagrid's cooking was.  
"So how's it goin' at Hogwarts?" said Hagrid.  
"Same old, Hagrid nothing new," James said.  
"It can' be ol' with yer four at school." Hagrid shook his head.  
James chuckled "I said school is same old not us."  
"Ah o' course. So how's it goin' with yer four at Hogwarts?"  
"That is an appropriate question. We are currently lacking in some cases of different pranks." Sirius said in a serious voice.  
"Well Sirius yer can never be serious," Hagrid said.  
The rest of them laughed.  
"I agree with you Hagrid. He can never serious," Remus said.  
"At least his name is serious right Sirius?" mumbled Peter which was too slow for everyone to hear except James who was sitting next to him. James chuckled softly at Peter's comment.  
"Enough debate on my name can't we discuss something else?" Sirius asked. He was obviously getting annoyed.  
An hour later the marauders left Hagrid's hut with homework as and excuse because Hagrid was insisting them to eat his cakes.  
"I have always wondered how he had turned that big." Peter said as they headed to Gryffindor common room.  
"How thick are you Peter. I sometimes wonder that how on earth the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor."Said Sirius.

"Amygdales" Remus said to the Fat Lady.  
"But what's Hagrid got to do with my house?" Peter was puzzled.  
"He is half-" James was cut off by a shout from the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Jack Smith, seventh year.  
"Potter, Quidditch practices tomorrow evening at 6 make sure you are there. We need to train the new seeker and he's not as good as last one."  
"Okay Smith I'll be there," James shouted back.  
The boys made their way to boys dormitory and dumped their bags on the beds.  
"Let's go to the Library James," Sirius said.  
James nodded.  
"Wow, you guys in library. That'll be a miracle" Remus teased.  
"Why do you want to go to the Library?" asked Peter.  
"Pete, tell why we have been keeping a Mandrake's leaf in our mouths?" asked Sirius.  
"To turn into animagi," answered Peter.  
"Exactly, we are going there to search for animagi as," he checked his watch, "the month will be over in an hour. We need to check the spells again," explained James.  
Remus paled. "James, Sirius please don't. What if something goes wrong? You guys should not risk their lives for me. Please. I am not worth it," pleaded Remus.  
"Look Remus, you are our best mate and if there's a need to sacrifice my life for my best friends then I will." said James, partly angry with Remus's words.  
"We, James. If we need to sacrifice ourselves then we will." Sirius said.  
"Y-yes of course" strutted Peter.  
Remus had nothing to say. He couldn't help but wonder what had he done to get these friends in his life.


	9. Chapter 9 Sirius Black

**_HP belongs to Jo._** ** _Sirius Black aka Padfoot or Snuffles._**

 **Things Padfoot Loves:**

Marauders (his brothers from another set of parents)

Regulus (will he ever talk to him?)

Andromeda

Lily Evans

Hogwarts

Mr and Mrs Potter

A Muggle girl who had just moved to live near the Potters

Sweets from Honeydukes

Drinking Butterbeer with his friends

Christmas Pudding made by his second Mum (yummy)

His teddy bear that he'd owned since he was little (don't tell anyone about it!)

His hair (soft and silky.)

His tattoos

Dromeda's baby girl( she is so tiny!)

 **Things Padfoot Hates:**

No. 12 Grimmauld Place

His parents (he didn't hate them when he was really young)

His cousins

Slytherins (Let's prank them!)

They way Moony is always being an idiot about being a werewolf

The Muggle girl not noticing him (Sigh, she's so cute)

Severus Snape

Lily and James not knowing each others feelings

Wormtail thinking that he is not good enough

Kreacher

Cockroach Clusters (Eww)

Homework

Watching James and Regulus in a Quidditch Match. (Can't decide whom to support.)

Smoking (why the does everyone think he smokes? Being rebellious doesn't mean that people smoke! Cough *yeah right* cough. The girl he's crushing on would also kill him if he smoked. Not that he didn't try, but that was once!!)


	10. Chapter 10 A tribute to Sev and Lily

**_HP belongs to JK Rowling._**

 ** _A tribute to Severus and Lily's friendship._**

At the age of nine they meet up in a park.

By the age of ten they were best friends.

At eleven they started their journey to Hogwarts together .

At twelve a boy teased Sev for hanging out with a girl .

That boy ended up with boils.

At thirteen they had their first worst argument.

At fourteen things were calm but not as same as before .

At fifteen Severus realised that he couldn't do it. He couldn't just follow the girl he liked like a puppy. Severus changed he began listening to the other Slytherins.

At sixteen they ignored each other, behaved like they didn't exist for each other. Lily began to see the real James. And Severus was jealoused.

At seventeen Lily and James began dating. Snape didn't know who he hated the most. Himself or Potter?

At eighteen they were enemies, but they knew in their hearts that they still were friends. Same ol' Lils and Sev.

At nineteen Lily got married to James Potter. The same James Potter whom she used to hate. The same James Potter without whom she know couldn't imagine her future.

At twenty Lily had not one but five boys about whom she cared for. Her James, her Harry her sweet little baby and the marauders.

At twenty one she knew that Voldemort wasn't going to listen. She knew that James was already gone and she knew that there was no chance that she would live. But Lily knew that her baby had to live. She knew that Harry would have a future but James and Lily wouldn't be a part of his life. Her only regret was not telling Severus how deeply she cared for him, how badly she wanted to see him. To tell him that she was so sorry. To tell him that she should have given him another chance.

The last thing she sees is brilliant green light.


End file.
